


You're Like The Rising Sun.

by hacunamacata



Series: Nagitori AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hacunamacata/pseuds/hacunamacata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori Aiichirou is so done with the University of San Libre. After being recruited by an american team to swim for them, Nitori decides to move from Japan, where he was born and raised, to his only option of advancing his swimming career. Everything is fine and okay, until he walked into his new dorm and found the one and only... Hazuki Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like The Rising Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sick and sad that my otp has no fanfictions, so this is my attempt to write something.

   Nitori Aiichirou packed the last box in his room. After 17 years, of living in Japan, it was decided, he would leave to follow his swimming dreams. After Rin-senpai and Yamazaki-senpai left their separate ways, Nitori has been lonely after high school. Momo-chan visited a lot, that's true, but it wasn't the same, since Momo had become the new captain for Samezuka. 

   He walked downstairs to his family, as he settled the last box next to the pile. His mother was silently tearing up as she made breakfast. "I can't believe my little baby, all grown up, going off to another country." His father also nodded sadly. "It's gonna be weird not knowing you're two hours away, son." Nitori gave a gloom face, and sat down at the table. "I'm going to miss it here." Ai said, since he did spent a whole summer with his parents and his dog. 

   The family got all together inside of the minivan, with his boxes everywhere as they drove to the airport, his mother throwing him a scrapbook of all his pictures Ai had sent her since he started school. Those were good memories, he thought. The car ride continued that way until they reached the International Airport. 

   Nitori checked in and waited with his parents until he had to leave for the gate. He waved one last goodbye. He passed the security entrance and walked all the way to airport gates, and sat for another half an hour waiting until they called up the passengers. He grabbed his things and strode over to the counter, where they checked him again, and walked inside the aircraft.  

   Nitori was nervous, it was his first time on a plane, and to make it worse he was alone. He sat at in his seat, thankfully it was a window seat, so he watched as the aircraft parted from the ground. The slight turbulence was not bothersome to Nitori, well maybe just a little. It was annoying since he couldn't sleep on the flight, but how could he? In a couple of hours, we would be landing in a foreign country, with foreign people, with a foreign language. Just the thought of it sounded so...foreign.

* * *

   The plane landed smoothly in the United States. Nitori thanked god that he made it. _'This is it. First step to your dreams.'_ He thought, and waited inside of the plane. When there was less people on the plane, he grabbed his carry-on and got off. The busy airport was crowded, as Nitori panicked. He didn't know exactly where to go. He actually thought that the airport would had looked like the one in Japan but he was wrong. He was  _very_ wrong.  He stood there trying to decipher what meant what, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turn around to see a tall yet lean boy, with his hair in a beanie. 

    "Are you Nitori Aiichirou?" The boy asked in Japanese. Nitori nodded very quickly and said, "Yes." 

   The boy smirked. "Great! I thought I got the wrong person at first, but anyways, welcome to the United States, its pretty interesting at first, but don't worry after a while, you'll want to move back to Japan." The boy said grabbing his carry-on and dragging him to pick up the rest of his luggages. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Caden Lann. I'm a student over at San Libre University, and I'm gonna be your personal translator for a weeks until you settled in." 

   "Uh...I...Thank you." Nitori responded in his best English to be respectful. Caden laughed. " You're welcome, Ai. It's the least I can do since you must probably be jet-lagged." The duo got Nitori's things and left of to International Entrance. After the whole process, they went off to the parking lot where Caden had parked the school's van. "You'll like it here in San Libre, we got the best swimming team in the state. We recruit really good swimmers with a lot of potential around the world, so obviously we recruited you too." 

   The drive pretty much consisted of Nitori asking questions and Caden responding. It turned out that Caden was assistant couch of the San Libre team, which meant that he was Nitori's future coach once practice started. They drove all the way to the university, and went off to the dormitory area of the school grounds. 'Just like old times.' Nitori thought. The car stopped in front of a huge building, home to probably a lot of students. 

   "If it's okay with you, the rooms are partner dorms, so you'll be sharing with someone. I haven't met them yet, since they were suppose to come tomorrow, but they came today instead, but I do know he's Japanese, so you guys should get right along." Caden said passing him his new keys.

   "Thank you, Caden-senpai, for helping me." Nitori said grabbing his things. 

    "No big deal, Ai. And just call me Caden. And remember practice starts next month!" He hollered as he drove away from the building and Nitori. 

    Nitori now thought who he was gonna share rooms with. For the last two years he had shared with Momo-chan, and the year previous with Rin-senpai. It would be weird for Ai to share with somebody else. Though the reassurance that his dorm mate was Japanese, made the whole language barrier thing less awkward. Nitori climbed up the stairs, since the elevator was full, to the fourth floor, where his dorm was located.

   He reached to his destination. The dorm door had a small twenty on it, and Nitori checked twice before unlocking the door. As he opened the door, he sniffed the air, and it smelled like strawberries. There was laughing inside too, and when the door was finally opened, Nitori wanted to jump out of the window.

   "AI-CHAN! AI-CHAN! WE'RE DORM MATES NOW!" The boy yelled and laughed as he went over to crush the poor stunned Ai. 

   Hazuki Nagisa was his roommate for the following years of University. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha sorry if this is really bad, I will try my best to finish this and get to the good parts. I haven't written in years, and today was a good day to do so I guess.


End file.
